Ink and Flowers
by Kichirou-Writing
Summary: When Kyle moves to the small little mountain town South Park to start up a florists', he falls in love with the most unlikely of people. Style, Highstreet AU


**AU Prompt** \- Florists/Tattoo Shop AU, high-street AU

 **Canon divergence?** \- Certain characters haven't met, Kyle has only just moved to town and he only knows Butters and Pip. Pip has a job at Kyles flower shop. Punk Stan.

 **Pairings** \- (Main) Style, (Background) Bunny, Dip.

To put a clearer image of Kyle's shop in your head, the inside layout looks like this /wp-content/uploads/2015/02/pictures-675-ESB_gift_

And the outside is similar to this

.

 ** _Kyle's POV_**

I looked at the front of my store, checking the sign was perfectly straight for about the billionth time. The sign itself was light pink with gold scripture which read _'The Key to Their Heart'_ with a subtitle of ' _Gifts, flowers, and more'._ In the window there were an array of flower arrangements, chocolate boxes and teddies. To be honest, I was pretty proud of it, after all, I'd worked my way up from nothing. This small corner shop in this tiny-ass town was all I could do for now, though. In the early sunset it looked beautiful.

I moved to South Park about 3 months ago officially, though I'd been planning for at least two months prior. The only thing I didn't like about the town was its lack of… well anything really. Nothing ever happened, and it was honestly very boring. It's hard to find friends as well, so far I've only met (and held conversation with) one person. His name was Pip, a British boy who had been looking for a part time job when I first met him, so I gave him a job at my store. Granted, business was slow at first, but it picked up eventually. He was 19, I think he said, and that his boyfriend worked along the same street, so they could have lunch breaks together. I didn't question it, I saw no need to. What he did in his free time was his business, after all.

 ** _3rd person POV_**

Speaking of the blonde, he was inside serving someone now.

"Butters, how are you?" Pip spoke, placing a small box of chocolates in a plastic bag.

"O-oh, I'm wonderful, thank you," He smiled, shifting from one foot to another.

"So, are these for Kenny? Oh, and that'll be $2.99"

"Yeah, they are." Butters grabbed his wallet and paid before picking up his bag, before Pip called him back.

"Um… Would you mind being a gentleman and taking this to Damien for me? I assume he's still there, right? Plus, you forgot your change…" Pip then handed the slightly taller blonde a black rose with a red ribbon tied around the stem.

"Of course!" The bubbly boy picked up his change before leaving, waving though the shop window.

Kyle had been stood in the corner the entire time, listening in on the conversation while rearranging flowers. "I hope you're gonna' pay for that, Pip." Kyle murmured as he turned and smiled at the Brit.

"I already did, there is no need for worry, Kyle."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Your shift is over in half an hour, but I don't reckon we'll be getting any more customers, so I'll close up early. You probably want to go see that boyfriend of yours…" Kyle yawned, gesturing over his shoulder towards the door.

"Really? Thank you!" Pip exclaimed, giddy with excitement.

 _'He sure does love that dude. He's lucky, at least he actually_ has _someone.'_ Kyle thought, sighing as he watched the boy leave, ' _He said that his boyfriend worked down the high street, I wonder where exactly,'_ Peeking out the shop window, he saw the boy walk to the crossing a few feet away, across the street, and into the…tattoo shop? Innocent, cute, adorkable Pip was dating someone who worked the _tattoo shop_ of all places.

Kyle didn't have anything against tattoo artists, or tattoos themselves, in fact he had one. It was a small spider on the back of his neck, which was barely covered by the hem of his jumper. He'd gotten it when he was 17, as far as he could remember, while drunk.

' _I'll have to stop by there sometime. Maybe I'll get another one. How about an arrow or feather or something like that...'_ He thought as he wandered upstairs, falling asleep as his head hit the pillow...


End file.
